


Family Mornings

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: DR kids, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Mornings with the Chishimondo family's are a little bit crazy, especially when they have so many things to do.





	Family Mornings

Ishimaru woke up to the sound of his alarm. He quickly got out of bed and dressed for his morning jog.

“My handsome husbands, I am heading out for my jog.” He smiled. Chihiro was already up and getting dressed while Mondo was yawning.

“Try not to get distracted! We all have a full day today.” Chihiro called after him as he made his way out. “Mondo you should hurry up and get ready. Souda should be here in half an hour to open the shop up.”

“What about Moe?”

“Miu is coming over with Kiibo and their son. While Miu and I are working, Kiibo will watch the kids. It gives them both practice interacting with other kids before school starts.”

“You think everything out, don’t you?”  
“Only when it comes to our daughter. Now get dressed, I’ll get breakfast started.” Chihiro ordered running downstairs.

“Alright, alright.”

Soon Ishimaru returned from his walk.

“I’m going to go wake up our adorable little girl!” Ishimaru smiled at Mondo and Chihiro.

“Have fun.”

After a few minutes of silence Mondo spoke up.

“Should one of us go help him?”

“He knows what he’s getting into.” Almost as if on cue they had their daughter running in, in her PJ’s. She smiled and hid behind Mondo.

“Moe, you need to get dressed.”

“I wanna have a Pajama day!”

“But how will you get the day started?”

“In my Jam-jams!”

“Mondo, Chihiro, help!”

“Come on short stack, listen to your old men.” Mondo tried helping.

“No.”

“Moe if you go get dressed, I’ll make your pancakes look like animals.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

“Ok! But I get to choose what I wear.”

“As long as it’s not Pajama’s or a costume.”

“Fine!”

“Thanks’ Chihiro.”

“Ishimaru, you’re a politician you should be the best at negotiating.”

“Adults can be reasoned with. Moe cannot.”

“Well, she is Mondo’s kid.”

“Hey!”

“I guess you’re right.”  
“Hey! She’s your guys’ kid too!”

The quartet ate breakfast happily together. After a while the door bell rang.

“It’s Uncle Souda!” Moe ran to the door while Mondo got the bikes ready for the day. “Morning uncle Souda!”

“Morning Moe. You gonna help with the bikes today?”

“Papa said I have a friend coming over, so not today.”

“Too bad, I’ll miss your assistance.” Souda patted her on the head and entered the shop. “Morning guys!”

“Good morning Souda!” Ishimaru shouted. “I hope you have a successful day.”

“You too, say hi to Miss. Sonia for me if you talk to her.”

“I will let her know!” Ishimaru kissed his husbands, and hugged Moe goodbye. “I’m off for the day.”

“Bye Father!”

“Have a good day at work!”  
“Knock ‘em dead!”

“Times like this make me wish I had a lovely family like this.”

“Uncle Souda, you’re part of our family.”

“Thanks Moe.”

An hour or two massed before Miu arrived with her family.

“Morning fuckers!”

“Morning Miu, are you ready to work on that code?” Chihiro asked.

“When aren’t I?”

“Dad, I thought you said they had a kid my age…” Kokoro looked around. In the corner of his eye he noticed curly black hair, and brown eyes poking out from behind Mondo.

“Moe isn’t used to people her age. She used to customer’s coming from the shop.” Mondo explained. “She’s a good kid, but shy with those her age.”

“It’s alright. This is my first time meeting a kid my age as well.” Kokoro explained. “I’m not sure how to act.”

“You don’t know how to act like a kid?” Moe asked. “I can teach you.”

“Really?”

“My names Moe!”

“I’m Kokoro.”

“Alright, Koko! Want to go play in my room?” Moe smiled at him. Kokoro nodded.

“Ok.”

“Let’s get out of everyone’s way now, kids.” Kiibo followed the pair up to Moe’s room to watch over them.

“Have fun Moe!” Chihiro called after them.

“So we really need to update the AI for the self-driving motorcycles. I’m afraid Ai-chan isn’t accurate enough.”

“We could always make them reference multiple maps, it’s the most we can do without physically driving all the routes on earth.”

“What if Miu and I built a satellite for Ai to use?” Souda asked from his spot by the bike he was working on. “I’m sure you two could program it for total accuracy.”

“Most satellites don’t account for the curvature of the Earth.” Kokoro stated.

“I bet Papa and Mrs. Miu could easily program that issue out.” Moe added.

“I thought you kids were playing.” Kiibo asked.

“This is more interesting.” Kokoro stated. Moe nodded.

“Besides I know they wanted Ai to seem more human, much like you, but that means she doesn’t want to follow orders all the time. Honestly Ai is more like a sister than a program to me.”

“What if all phrases were framed as a request. Like ‘Would you please locate the nearest toy shop’?”

“That could work, come on I know where Papa keeps Ai’s back up!”


End file.
